worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze
Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze are two brothers who founded Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Rusty and Dusty appear in the Rust-eze sponsor tent with several other rusty cars, showing a trailer of Rust-eze. Once Lightning McQueen is in his trailer, Rusty and Dusty both shout "Don't drive like my brother!" ''Cars 3'' Rusty and Dusty return in Cars 3. But they sell Rust-eze to Sterling because they don’t have money to build the Rusteze Racing Center. As seen on end credits, they go on a vacation. Other appearances Rusty and Dusty also appeared in the "And Now a Word from Our Sponsor" story of World of Cars. In the story, Rusty and Dusty are searching for a new race car to represent Rust-eze, and Mack recommends Lightning McQueen, due to being a huge fan of the rookie. Although McQueen is unsure of his decision when the initial offer is put up, he agrees, as long as Mack can be his transporter. General information Physical descriptions Rusty is a 1963 Dodge Dart that is painted in a dark shade of green, though he is very rusty, and the colors are a bit faded. His roof seems to be very dirty, and he has a grey bumper. Dusty is a 1967 Dodge A100 Van that is also painted in a dark shade of green, but his rust makes the colors appear faded, like Rusty's. Dusty has a stripe across the middle of his body, that reads "DODGE" under his windshield. Personalities and traits Though Rusty and Dusty like to joke around a lot, they are both very kind, especially to each other, as well as Lightning McQueen. Both appear to treat their fellow rusty cars as a family. Appearances *''Cars'' *''World of Cars'' *''Cars 3'' *''Car Finder'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **Rusty Rust-eze ***"Rusty and his brother Dusty created a small empire out of their mother's garage in Boston. It's been over 15 years and their mother has watched their operation grow into a household name with factories all over the country. Rusty and Dusty's mother says she couldn't be more proud of her two boy's accomplishments, but hopes that their next big move will be to finally move out of her garage."Car Finder **Dusty Rust-eze ***"Dusty and his brother Rusty like to help out their fellow rusty cars almost as much as they like telling jokes. And that's why they invented Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. Be it the distinguished browning around the wheel well or the bumper that's completely falling off, Rusty and Dusty are there with a can of Rust-eze to fit it, or at least ease the burning, itching, and soreness that plagues so many cars." ''Cars 3'' *Bios **Rusty Rust-eze ***"Rusty Rust-eze and his brother, Dusty, are the kings of Rust-eze. And they will do whatever it takes to make sure that Lightning McQueen has the tools he needs to be successful on the racetrack...even if it means releasing McQueen so he can pursue his dreams."Meet the Cars (2017) **Dusty Rust-eze ***"Dusty Rust-eze and his brother, Rusty, are the owners of Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment and the proud ten-year sponsors of racing superstar Lightning McQueen. They have believed in the racer ever since he was a rookie phenomenon. When the next-gen racers come along, Dusty and Rusty stick by McQueen's side and encourage him to keep following his dreams." Portrayals *Tom Magliozzi - Rusty Rust-eze, all appearances *Ray Magliozzi - Dusty Rust-eze, all appearances Gallery RustyRustezeCars.jpg|''Cars''. RustyAndDustyCars.jpg|''Cars'' Dusty and Rusty - Cars -3.png|''Cars 3'' I001034917.jpg|''Cars 3'' Dusty and Rusty - Cars 3.png|''Cars 3'' Dusty and Rusty - Cars -3-2.png|''Cars 3'' RustyRust-eze.jpg|Rusty's Car Finder profile DustyRust-eze.jpg|Dusty's Car Finder profile hqdefault (3).jpg|Early artwork of Rusty and Dusty Names in other languages Trivia *The lines "Don't drive like my brother!" are a reference to their voice actor's common catchphrases on their talk show, Car Talk. References es:Rusty y Dusty Rust-Eze ru:Звяк и Бряк Category:Characters Category:Rusty cars Category:Cars Category:Cars 3 Category:Rust-eze Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Male characters